FlyUS
FlyUS (stylised as fly''US ''and sometimes misspelled as FlyU6) is a prominent airline featured in the HD Universe, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, GTA Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. The company's slogan & motto tagline is "Live a Little, fly With US". It is known to be a parody of United Airlines. Description FlyUS was founded in 1983, with the same era planes still in service. The Flight Attendants are described as old, cranky and miserable, and the air service is implied to be poor and unconfortable, as a radio commercial describes "Sit back and shut up". This could possibly be a stereotype of American flight companies. It is known to offer domestic, international and business flights. Grand Theft Auto IV (And episodes) In Grand Theft Auto IV, FlyUS appears to be the only airline serving Francis International Airport. While there are advertisments for other airlines, like AirSol and Adios Air, FlyUS is the only whose airplanes can be found. The airline fleet includes a large amount of planes based off the Boeing 747-400 jumbo jet and also some Shamal-like planes, seen parked around the airport with the FlyUS logo - Although only the Jumbo jets are seen flying (And also roaming around runways and taxiways). Additionally, multiple cars in the airport bearing the FlyUS logo can be found, such as the Feroci and the Perennial, as well as the Ripley and the Airtug. Some taxis and buses also bear FlyUS advertisements. GTA Chinatown Wars While no FlyUS planes are seen in the Chinatown Wars rendition of Francis International, FlyBoy, who supposedly is an employee of FlyUS, sends Huang Lee a spam mail claming that the company has teamed up with the NOOSE, in order to give away free tickets to "rogue states" such as Afghanistan, Iraq, Libya and nearby countries with all expenses paid. Oddly, the company is mispelled as "FlyU6" in the e-mail. In the last lines, he writes "When booking, please note that FlyU6 will not sell-on your private details to criminals, hackers, or terrorists (outside of the US)." Grand Theft Auto V in Los Santos International.]] In Grand Theft Auto V, FlyUS is one of the four international airlines serving Los Santos International Airport. Despite, unlike Francis, not being the only airline predominant in Los Santos International, it still has a relevant presence: Once again, the Airtug and the Ripley also bear FlyUS logos, and there is also a hangar in the west vincinity of the airport bearing the logo of the airline. Advertisments for the company can be heard on the radio. Similar to IV, the fleet includes controllable Shamals and Jumbo Jets. FlyUS also owns A320-like airliners, which are seen transporting Michael De Santa to North Yankton in Bury the Hatchet and the multiplayer character to Los Santos in the introduction for GTA Online. Liveries In Grand Theft Auto IV, The livery is mostly light grey with a blue bottom, tailfin and engines, resembling the United Airlines 1993-1997 "Battleship Grey" livery. The design of the letters and colours also has a huge resemblance of that on FedEx's planes and the British regional airline FlyBe. The livery changes in Grand Theft Auto V. It is now a Eurowhite livery, with the bottom of the fuselage and the engines painted red - this is slightly similar to Scandinavian Airlines (SAS), however SAS doesn't have red-painted fuselage and blue winglets. It has "FlyUS" written on the sides like it's IV counterpart and the "US" on the aircraft fin. This appears to resemble a modern wp:United Airlines livery. The Shamal has almost the same livery, however it has blue painted engines and a red stripe over the body of the aircraft. The wreck of a FlyUS plane can be found on an airplane graveyard in the Grand Senora Desert, bearing a similar livery to the one in IV, with blue fuselage bottom, tailfin and engines. Known destinations *Liberty City - Major presence in Francis International Airport. *Los Santos - Major presence in Los Santos International Airport, seen advertised in billboards. *Vice City- Seen advertised in billboards. *Las Venturas - Seen advertised in billboards. *North Yankton - Michael De Santa travels to Ludendorff on a FlyUS plane. Slogan & Motto Incidents and accidents ''See also: Crashes (Jet) '' While no FlyUS crashes are mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V, a sunken Jet can be found in the ocean, a few meters from the Paleto Bay shore, bearing a livery similar to the old grey and blue (The same version as found in the aircraft graveyard). The FlyUS logo is barely visible on the front piece of the aircraft. The lack of acumlated corals around the fuselage suggest it might have crashed in the sea not much before the events of the game. Three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can be found in the crash site. Trivia *The name could be a play on "Fly us". *A company named FlyUs does exist, however it is not a passenger airliner, and operates in the Netherlands and Belgium - yet, the real life FlyUs logo does bear a stunning resemblance to the GTA FlyUS logo. *While the company doesn't make any appearance in GTA San Andreas (And neither in any other 3D Universe games), modders frequently customize some airplanes, like the Shamal and the AT-400, with FlyUS liveries. *There were five keychain viewfinders with pictures of Los Santos acquirable by pre-ordering Grand Theft Auto V from the American store Target, shaped similarly to jet engines, which feature a FlyUS logo on the side. They are now considerably rare and can only be found ocasionally in eBay auctions. *Another motto for this company is "Sit back, relax, and shut up." As heard on the radio commerials in GTA V. Gallery Image:FLYUSJUMBOJET00.jpg|In-flight FlyUS airplane in IV. Aviones Fly Us 03 GTA IV.jpg|A FlyUS private jet in IV. Jet-GTAV-FlyUS1.jpg|A Jet with FlyUS livery in Blaine County. Vlc_2013-08-15_08-23-01-13.jpg|A FlyUS Jet flying over Pacific Bluffs. Airliner-GTAV.jpg|A320-based airliner in the trailer for GTA Online. ToiletPaper-GTAV.jpg|#CommercialAirlineProblems Foodflyus-GTAV.jpg|In-flight meal. FlyUsAd-GTAV.jpg|Advertisement in a Los Santos' underground station. sunken flyus jet.jpg|The sunken Jet belonging to FlyUS. Flyustickets.jpg|A FlyUS ticket. pl:FlyUS Category:Airlines Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V